The present invention relates to a portable human scent dissipating apparatus whose main purpose is to control, remove and dissipate all human and foreign scents within its circumference so that hunters, nature watchers, or photographers can conceal their scent from wild animals. More specifically, the present invention relates to a conically shaped housing having external camouflaged coloring and supported by circular metal rings which in turn contain scent masking or scent extracting filters. The apparatus mounts to a tree or stand and hangs above the hunter or photographer. The conical shape creates a chimney effect which, when coupled with an exhaust fan and heating coil, draws all human scent from beneath its housing upward through its xe2x80x9cchimneyxe2x80x9d and eliminating or dissipating the odor-reduced human scent, or other foreign scents.
Prior devices in the field of human scent control for hunters or nature watchers include scent masking clothing, animal scent imitation sprays, and similar devices which only serve to mask or cover up the human scent. None of these function to remove and dissipate the human scent.
Prior devices in the field of fan induced odor removal have been directed to absorbing odors from cigarettes and cigars, and other odor causing or contaminating articles. None of the devices are suitable for functioning as a portable human scent control or scent dissipating device. These devices typically require an electrical connection to an electric outlet of some kind. One such device which does not require an electrical connection and which is portable is known as xe2x80x9cHand-Held Odor Dissipating and Removing Devicexe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,407 (Cielo). However, this device is too small to remove human scent and must be hand held. The present invention covers the circumferential area of the human body and mounts to a tree or stand, instead of being hand held. Also, Cielo is cylindrical, not conical, and does not incorporate a design to take advantage of the xe2x80x9cchimney effect,xe2x80x9d as does the present invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide a portable collapsing conical xe2x80x9cchimneyxe2x80x9d for outdoor use of hunters and nature watchers, which mounts above the human body and, with the use of support rings containing filters and a battery operated fan and/or a battery operated heating ring, captures and draws the human scent (and other scents) upwardly through the conical structure, reducing and masking the odor, and dissipating the reduced odor into the air above the human body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a xe2x80x9chands freexe2x80x9d camouflaged, portable, easy to carry total human scent control system, freeing both hands of a game hunter or nature photographer, and simultaneously removing and dissipating all human scent in accordance with the preceding object, thus allowing said hunter or photographer closer access to wild animals.